


Lupo

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate get a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupo

‘’Okay, we’ll see you this afternoon, then. Drive safely. Bye.’’ Kate disconnected the call and placed her phone on the coffee table.

‘’Who was that?’’ William asked.

‘’James.’’

‘’James?’’ William was surprised.

‘’Yes. He is coming over this afternoon and he said he had a really nice surprise for us. I wonder what that could possibly be.’’

*****

‘’Oh my God!’’ Kate cried out. ‘’He is so cute! Is he even for real?’’ She took the puppy out of James’s arms and hugged the little dog.

‘’He is yours now,’’ James beamed. Even William was speechless. James patted him on the back. ‘’Give me a hand carrying all this stuff inside?’’ he asked William.

‘’Sure.’’ But William didn’t move, he just kept looking at his wife, who was very busy cuddling their new puppy. ‘’Can I hold him?’’ he asked. Kate gave him the tiny dog and watched him settle in William’s strong arms. Then she rushed to hug her brother. ‘’I don’t know what to say,’’ she said to him. ‘’Thank you so, so much!’’

William just stood there, grinning like an idiot.

When James had left, both William and Kate were lying on the floor on their stomach, watching their puppy sleep in his basket. James had really thought of everything.

‘’He is so beautiful,’’ Kate sighed. ‘’I love him. I really do.’’

William smiled. ‘’He is very cute, indeed. What do you want to call him?’’

‘’Lupo,’’ Kate said without thinking.

‘’That was fast. How come?’’

Kate shrugged, which was hard doing that, whilst lying on the floor. ‘’I read that somewhere and thought it was cute.’’

‘’I like it,’’ William decided. Lupo woke from their conversation so close to him. ‘’Hi there, Lupo,’’ William spoke sweetly, ‘’want to go for a pee in the garden?’’

William picked up his dog and walked outside, Kate trotting along. They watched Lupo sniffing around their garden and beamed. They were both completely enraptured by their new dog, who was now chasing some leafs that had fallen from the tree. He caught one of them and brought it back to William and Kate. He let it fall out his mouth before their feat.

‘’Good boy,’’ William petted his head. Lupo wagged his tail.

****

‘’Lupo, are you coming?’’ Kate yelled. It was followed by a silence, an then scurrying of paws, hurrying to get to his mistress as soon as possible. They were going for a walk again and Lupo liked walks very much.

‘’Will, I am ready!’’ Kate then yelled. ‘’Right there,’’ he bellowed back.

A couple of minutes later they were walking on the beach, William and Kate both wearing their boots, with Lupo trotting in front of them. Lupo had grown very much the last few weeks and they could already take him on proper walks now, without tiring him so easily. Lupo loved the waves and chasing seagulls. Tail high in the air, he was having the best time.

‘’Sometimes I just feel like a family,’’ William said, a little out of the blue.

Kate looked at him with a smile on her face, which made William self-concious.

‘’What?’’

‘’Nothing. I love you, for saying things like that. You don’t think it too masculine to express feelings like that. And you are right, I feel the same way. Lupo is like our first child.’’

‘’Oh, but he is,’’ William said. ‘’We take him everywhere, we have to get up in the middle of the night for him so he doesn’t pee in the house, we have to feed him at certain times, teach him how to behave. He is our child.’’

‘’I like having a child without being pregnant,’’ Kate smiled. ‘’That is one less labour to have to go through.’’

She looked at William and they both smiled. Kate put her arm around his shoulder and leaned in to gave him a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
